1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electric motor including a switch assembly.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that conventional electric motors may include a switch assembly associated with control of one or more aspects of motor operation. Such motors may also include a shaft having axially opposed ends. One of the shaft ends may be associated with an output mechanism or assembly, such as a pump. To secure the output mechanism relative to the shaft, it is often necessary to access the shaft end opposite the mechanism (e.g., by a wrench, screwdriver, or other tool). More particularly, the opposite end of the shaft is often engaged in such a manner as to be held at least substantially stationary during installation or removal of the output mechanism or assembly. Alternatively, some degree of rotation (e.g., in a direction counter to that of the output mechanism or assembly during installation or removal) might be imparted on the opposite end of the shaft by the tool. Furthermore, the shaft end opposite the output mechanism is often associated with the motor controller and associated components, such as the switch assembly. Inadvertent contact with the switch assembly (e.g., by the tool) during such an access process is undesirable.